


Write You a Love Song

by CheyanneChika



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Ficlet, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Musician Jaskier | Dandelion, Mutual Pining, Open Mic Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Secret Open Mic Night for Jaskier to introduce a new song.SECRET!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 209





	Write You a Love Song

Jaskier was no stranger to open mic nights. He played at them often, to test out new material and often invited friends.

This was not one of those nights.

This was the secret open mic night.

The super-secret one that Geralt could not know about.

As much as the other man could care less about his less than stellar music career, he would turn up, occasionally with blood from his last round at an illegal fight club under his nails. His white hair was always pristine though and Jaskier refused to read too much into it.

Tonight was a secret though, so there would be no flash of white hair in the dimly lit crowd of young people in this college town.

His name was called, and he took to the stage, a whole step higher than the rest of the main floor, before strumming his guitar. It was tuned. No stalling.

“My name is Jaskier and this is a new song. New as in no one has ever heard it before.” This garnered a round of supportive cheers and he took a deep breath and started to play.

The strains were bittersweet as he began to sing about love that wasn’t wasted but definitely unreciprocated, the harshness of wanting who he couldn’t have and the struggle to rhyme a name that just wouldn’t rhyme with anything. He wasn’t sure if he heard laughter from the crowd, but that line wasn’t one he knew for certain that he wanted to keep anyway.

The song ended on a hopeful note, that his love might be noticed one day, and he left the stage to better applause than he’d hoped for. Slinging his now packed-away guitar onto his back, he made his way to the bar and ordered a beer.

A bottle was set before him and payment was waved away. When Jaskier looked askance, the bartender jerked a thumb over her shoulder to the other side of the horseshoe bar. Jaskier let his eyes dart past her.

If he’d been stronger, the glass bottle might have shattered in the grip he clenched it in.

Geralt was watching him with a shuttered expression. He swallowed visibly. “Can I get a shot of whisky?” he asked, glad he didn’t stutter. The bartender poured one and he paid for that instead, knocking it back in almost the same movement. The burn still fizzed pleasantly in the back of his throat as he stepped back and made his way to his friend.

“My name doesn’t rhyme with anything?” was the first, gruff response to Jaskier’s sitting beside the other man.

“Yennefer doesn’t exactly rhyme with anything either, you know. Nor does Vespula or Cirilla.” He earned a smack to the back of the head for the suggestion of Geralt’s sixteen-year-old daughter, which was the point here. Distract distract distract. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

Geralt grunted. “Ciri said you were “being weird” and wouldn’t tell her why you were busy tonight.” Jaskier didn’t know how Geralt could make air quotes without lifting his hands and gesturing but he was managing it.

“And you just…guessed that I would be performing at this particular bar?”

Another grunt which probably translated to Cirilla googling what places in town had open mic nights tonight and checking each one.

Jaskier took a long pull of his beer and let his gaze fall to the bar top and stay there. The song had very much spoken for itself. If Geralt wasn’t going to say anything beyond acknowledging that his name, along with several others, was hard to rhyme, he wasn’t going to bring it up.

This was supposed to be the secret performance after all. Secret!

“Are you in love Yennefer?”

Beer shot out of Jaskier’s nose. 

A coughing fit ensued, not really helped by Geralt’s massive hand whacking him on the back while the bartender glared daggers at them.

“Am I _what_?” he spat out.

“You suggested it,” Geralt growled. Jaskier blinked still watering eyes and raised his head to look up. Geralt was looking at him with his odd, yellowish eyes. Jaskier licked his lips and looked away. “No. I’m not in love with Yen.”

“And Vespula?”

Jaskier looked back at the bar. “That was in the past and I’d hardly call it love. Lust, maybe.”

There was a very long silence, in which the younger man took a much more tentative sip of his beer. It scraped his burnt raw sinuses.

“Geralt rhymes with salt, default, halt—”

“Those aren’t proper rhymes,” Jaskier retorted.

A huge hand gripped his shoulder and turned him around on his stool. Not wasting his chance, and knowing it could ruin everything, he straightened, tilted his head up and pressed his lips to Geralt’s.

Like everything else about him, Geralt’s lips were hard and tight. They softened only when the hand moved from Jaskier’s shoulder to cup the base of his skull and press their faces more tightly together. Jaskier moaned into the kiss when tongue was added, and gripped Geralt’s thigh with one hand and his side with the other.

There was distant cheering in the background.

“Looks like your song worked, mate!” someone nearby yelled drunkenly. 

Jaskier shook with a suppressed laugh and Geralt broke the kiss. “Ciri isn’t home.”

“Curfew at eleven?” Jaskier asked, checking his phone. It wasn’t even half-nine. “My place or yours?”

“Mine.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is eating me alive and I love it. Also, I cannot write songs for love or money so just assume the song was lovely and maudlin with that one line that is something to the effect of "Why can't you have a name that fits easily into a song???"
> 
> (Extra note, I've only seen the show so Vespula is a lover I pulled from the wiki, as her name is also difficult to rhyme.)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome!


End file.
